


甜杏仁

by kurasio



Series: ChanMark ABO [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 李馬克又開始暈香，流出的體液打濕了床單跟大腿。李東赫的腦袋湊離他的鼻尖太近，苦艾的辛辣從溫潤後面透了出來，他低下頭將下顎靠上他的肩膀，努力伸長脖子去嗅那塊散著氣味的地方。





	甜杏仁

**Author's Note:**

> 東馬pwp（ABO私設）

李馬克睜開眼時一片黑暗，窗帘是拉著的，他想坐起身來就被腰間環著的手阻攔。李東赫的手臂還是高溫的，他在心裡算了算，熱期也來到了尾聲。李東赫的熱期差不多在每年的立夏和立冬，夏天時被纏上身軀他總覺得也要跟著中暑，然而到了漸冷的日子倒很受用。

他還是掙脫他的手到浴室洗漱。李馬克用毛巾按著剛潑過冷水的臉，在陪伴李東赫度過熱期的前兩天他都在那張大床上度過。李東赫毫不在意地釋放信息素，苦艾酒的氣味熏得他頭皮發麻，被誘導著釋出自己的氣味時李馬克只想著千萬不要又被弄到發情。上一次熱期重疊就是半年前，李馬克第一次知道什麼叫做被操得眼冒金星，他想起來就打了個顫，毛巾貼著闔起的眼瞼試圖壓住心跳。

約莫一週的時間都纏在一起的話身上都會染上對方的氣味，他嗅著自己身上捲著的那層茴芹的氣味，明明這次還未印下標記，就能將他的杏仁都弄得苦不堪言。李東赫喜歡在熱期最後一天的纏綿才咬破他的腺體，在那之前會反覆固執地舔，直到頸後柔軟的肌膚都腫了起來。

他到廚房接了杯水，回到不透光的房間裡找到手機確定時間。凌晨一時半還有三分鐘，他猶豫著要摸回床上還是檢查一下告假幾天的郵件，就聽見李東赫翻了個身。

「......馬克哥？」Alpha沙啞又甜膩的聲音在黑暗裡問。只是喊他的名字而已，李馬克想，吞下舌底分泌出的唾液。

「我在這。」他走回床邊，順著伸出的手腕被拉回床上。李東赫摸索著找到他的下顎，來回在臉頰至耳際摩娑了幾下才仰起身來親他。嘴唇已經在數日間被吸吮得容易失去知覺，他卻還是條件反射地被舌尖畫開了閉起的齒列。李東赫的舌頭不長，掃過口腔時柔軟的嘴唇就會跟著堵上來，唾液滴垂得亂七八糟，他總是分不清楚這種逐漸的失序究竟是源於他的動作還是氣息。李東赫按上他的大腿，輕巧地彎下身來將他軟垂的性器銜進口裡，李馬克控制不住呻吟出聲，杏仁味又溢散開來，手指伸進那人的髮間梳弄。「馬克好甜。」李東赫舔著他的龜頭一點一點說話，很容易就將兩隻手指放進柔軟的穴。

李馬克又開始暈香，流出的體液打濕了床單跟大腿。李東赫的腦袋湊離他的鼻尖太近，苦艾的辛辣從溫潤後面透了出來，他低下頭將下顎靠上他的肩膀，努力伸長脖子去嗅那塊散著氣味的地方。「不要急嘛。」李東赫悶聲笑著，打火石般的聲音從胸腔震動，然後伸起從他裡頭拿出的手指。「你看，你又淹水了。」

他氣惱地抓住在眼前晃著的手就放進嘴裡。

李東赫的手指被他的舌纏上時像是頓了一下，隨即用指尖挾住了躁動的舌。「但是每次我的熱期馬克哥都很辛苦呢，」李東赫故意用棉絮一樣輕輕的聲音說。「還要嗎？還可以嗎？還吃得下去嗎？」

拉上窗簾的房裡僅看得到輪廓和那雙閃爍的眼睛，李馬克也不看他，兀自舔吮著他的手指，李東赫就權當作回答。他讓信息素侵略地穿入他的，李馬克舔著的舌頭停了下來，張著嘴要吸入空氣。李東赫沒有給他太多走神的時間，拉起大腿就把自己的性器送了進去。Omega將手指揪在他的肩膀上，短短的指甲在肩背上爬抓不出痕跡，李馬克仰著脖子，陰莖掛在他們腹部之間滴出了水。

床單在他們身下乾了又濕，李馬克流出來的汁液又弄醒了原先撩撥的味道，和著苦甜交雜的信息素侵入他每一寸肌膚。他眨著酸澀的眼睛，李東赫的硬燙嵌在裡頭腸壁，比起其他時候更像是要將他融化燒穿。Alpha低下頭把嘴唇貼上他的，又在胸口和鎖骨來來回回地吻，他想推開那種麻癢的感覺，但李東赫不讓。

「馬克哥裡頭好緊。」

「吸得好緊，可是我一弄又有感覺。」

「好舒服。」

說著又舔濕了他的耳朵。李馬克側著頭，搞不清楚自己究竟是想避開還是讓他觸碰。李東赫抓住他，又往裡頭敏感的地方一頂。李馬克像是身體通了電流，從腳趾彎一路竄上尾椎到了頭頂。李東赫沒有放過一瞬間的事情，往那裡開始大力抽送，他很清楚要往哪裡怎麼弄李馬克會失控地顫抖，要用什麼角度才能逼出濕潤的呻吟，李馬克喜歡咬嘴唇，直到被他頂弄到再也咬不住那塊紅嫩的軟肉。射精感變得太過強烈，李馬克感覺後穴一抽一抽地縮緊，他抓住了自己的陰莖射了出來，就著弓起的姿勢大口喘著氣。

插著他的李東赫暫停了動作，他聽見他從鼻腔間哼出聲音，裡頭的東西又漲大了一圈，抵住了Omega的宮口。

「......啊、不、不要進去......」他試圖命令，帶著哭腔就像是柔軟的懇求。李東赫將他翻到側面鼻尖湊上後頸，他沒有頂開腔室，只是快速地抽送著一邊讓齒列找到後頸的腫脹，咬破表皮將自己的信息素溶了進去。李馬克還沒緩過來，大幅度顫抖著在抽插之間迎來又一次高潮。李東赫在裡頭成結，抱著他的肩膀用自己的氣味安撫著，一邊舔掉李馬克溢出眼眶的生理淚水，幾次大力頂進深處後才悶著聲音射精。

「明明是馬克哥答應做的，又不讓我進到裡面。」李東赫的結還沒消下去，埋在裡頭又用鼻尖搓弄剛剛標記完的後頸，李馬克抖了下，腰間一陣痠軟，又覺得要被磨破了皮。

「不是現在。」他聽見自己用睏倦的聲音說，李東赫就咯咯地笑，連接著的地方不住顫動。

他沒辦法回過身，高潮的餘韻褪去之後疲倦感就像潮水般襲來。背後的人又環住他，貼在肌膚上的胸口暖得要命，像太陽。

李東赫偏著頭嗅他。

「混在一起真的很怪。」他說他們的味道。「我喜歡只有你的，很甜，像掉進杏仁糖漿。」

「而你需要一顆方糖。」他懶洋洋地哼聲。

「沒錯，我需要被乳化。」李東赫啃了啃他的耳廓，下一秒又變成動物式的舔弄。很暖，很癢，他想說，我喜歡你那麼暖，也喜歡辛辣的味道，但舌尖已經攤平下來。

沉入睡眠之前，他已經開始期待冬季。 


End file.
